Trust me, Never
by Purple Ray305
Summary: What will Fabian do when everyone turns on him for something he never did? Only one person there for him always in detention or out, that boy being untrustable, all Fabians friends turned on him. How far will Sibuna go to teach the traitor a lesson? Will they ever learn the truth? Contains a large amount of depression, mistrust, beatings, regret, Fear, hate and surprises.
1. When the evidence is against you

I haven't watched all of season 3 yet but just so you know

I own nothing

**Nina and Amber are still here**

**Joy no longer has a crush on Fabian and feels awful about her behaviour**

**Jerome and Willow only became best friends in the cupboard and neither have other feelings for each other**

**After their first visit to the real Harriet Denby she gave them one of those thing where the Picture is on a frame of her and her sister, there biggest evidence**

Trust me, Never

Chapter 1

When the evidence is against you

Shatter. Fabian was just on his way back from visiting Nina in her room, when, faintly, he heard something shatter, from the Attic. He picked the lock and opened the door.

Oh no, there only Evidence! It lay, in about 100 pieces on the floor. Fabian bent down and started going through the pieces, pocketing the ones with most of her face on. He was so busy doing this he did not notice the rest of Sibuna sneak up behind him. "FABIAN!" Eddie was the first to yell. "Eddie… No, no guys it's not what it looks like…" Fabian said, starting to get worried that they might blame him. "Really?" Asked Nina. "Because it looks like you're destroying all our evidence!"

"And it kind of is that!" Informed Patricia.

"No." Said Fabian. "No, it's not that…"

"Fabian, How could you?" KT asked. Her and Nina had both started crying. Nina, because she loved him and KT, because she was even further away from stopping this great evil. "Please listen!" Fabian almost cried.

"I think it would be best if you leave." Amber said, showing him the door. "But, please…"

"Fabian! Go! Haven't you betrayed us enough?" Snapped Alfie, not really asking the question. With one quick glance, Fabian disappeared from the attic.

"Okay, Nina, we need you to start…" KT started but Nina had already burst into tears. "Crying."

"Come on." Patricia said, putting her arm around Nina as they entered Patricia, Joy and Mara's room. "Oh my god what happened?" Asked Mara as she helped Patricia get her to the bed. "You should have seen it!" KT said.

"It was horrible!" Added Patricia.

"Worst break up ever!" Eddie agreed. Mara and Joy turned to talk to Nina. "I'm confused." Whispered Amber. "Shh!" Patricia said.

"You broke up with Fabian? What happened?" Knowing Nina was a terrible liar, Patricia butted in. "He pushed her up against a wall and said 'I can no longer pretend to love an ugly witch like you! Besides I want to date other girls, hot girls, unlike you!' Then he kissed her and said, 'bye witch'." (**I am sorry best excuse I can come up with)**

"Fabian?" Asked Mara and Joy. Alfie nodded.

"And he did it in front of all of us as well!" Joy and Mara hugged Nina and spent the afternoon trying to cheer her up. It was just a little white lie; no one would have to no that's not what happened.

Everyone sat down, making sure no one sat next to Fabian. There dinner had just been served when Jerome came in. "Sorry! Sorry! Me and Willow did extra in the cupboard today." Jerome sat down, next to Fabian, and smiled at Trudy, who gave him his dinner. "Hey Jerome, you can sit next to me if you want!" Joy said, smiling sweetly.

"You hate me!" Said Jerome.

"Not enough to make you sit next to… him." Jerome was shocked. What about Fabian? Wait he didn't say that aloud, hang on.

"What about Fabian?"

"He broke up with Nina, and smashed her heart into about 100 pieces." Patricia informed.

"Are we talking about the same Fabian?" Asked Jerome.

"Just trust us Jerome, Fabian is cold hearted, cruel and uninteresting." Eddie said, snarling the words at Fabian, who was hiding his face. "Excuse me." He said as he rushed to the bathroom.

Silent tears over took him. He found it hard to breathe, but he didn't care. Fabian looked in the mirror. His face was staining red with so many tears. He sat, with his back to the door, and cried.

"Fabian?" Asked Jerome, knocking on the bathroom door. Fabian stayed silent. "Fabian, I know you're in there." Silence. "Fabian, can we please talk." This time a reply.

"W-why would u-you want t-to t-talk with m-me?"

"Because, you're not being, you. Look, if you don't want to talk then that's fine, but I am your friend Fabian and, I really hate to say this but talking does help. Ok?" Jerome asked. Silence once more. "I'll be in my room when you're ready." He said. Waiting to check there would be no response then went to his room.

It was around 11:30 when Eddie and Alfie went to bed. Fabian was awake when Eddie came in. "Eddie…"

"Just go away Fabian, no one likes you, you betrayed us, remember?"

"Please Eddie, I didn't."

"Don't lie to me! Why don't you just get out?" Fabian left as fast he could and went to the kitchen. He sat there in the dark for ages. Thoughts bouncing in his head, eating his brain. He had no one. No one trusted him. No one cared for him. No one liked him. He had no one. Suddenly Jerome's voice came into his head. 'I am your friend, Fabian and, I hate to say this but talking does help.' Maybe he wasn't joking. It was worth a shot. He had already lost everything.

Fabian opened the door as quietly as he could. He saw both Jerome and Alfie were fast asleep. Fabian crept up to Jerome. "Jerome?" he asked. Nothing. "Jerome." He whispered a little louder, shaking his arm. He felt a fist land in his stomach. "Oh god, Fabian… Sorry, Impulse." Fabian got his breath back and looked over at Jerome. "Fabian, why are you here." Jerome whispered/ snapped. Fabian flinched. "Y-you said th-that you w-were m-my fr-friend and that I could come to you. Were you J-joking?" Fabian said. Thankful for the darkness as tears came into his eyes. "Fabian, I meant it just, I didn't think you'd be ready at… 1:30 in the morning." Fabian stayed quiet. There was a pause. "Alright then, come on." Jerome got up, checked Alfie was still asleep and went to the kitchen.

Jerome made them both a hot chocolate and they sat on the sofa. "So what happened?" Asked Jerome. Fabian looked down, he really shouldn't tell Jerome but… he found himself telling him everything. Afterwards all Jerome could manage was 'wow'. Fabian nodded. "Listen Fabian, I'm on your side, I know they were your friends but… don't… ruin your life for them." Fabian had no Idea what Jerome was on about. "Now go back to bed, tomorrow's Saturday and we need to be rested for all the lazing about we're going to do!"

_Fabian had a knife in his hand. "Eddie." He said, looking at me. I backed away. He grinned at me. "I guess this is goodbye, goodbye, Edison Sweet," He got a good grip and raised the knife. _Eddie jumped, another vision. He looked Fabian, the traitor, was still gone.

Next time on

Trust me, Never

Let's turn up the Heat

"Who put hot sauce in my cupcake?" Joy cried.

"Ow, boiling water, boiling water!" Yelled Jerome.

"JEROME!"

"Did you just say you were 5 when you first joined boarding school?" Joy asked.

"You are not the boy who I fell in love with!"

"We need to make sure Fabian regrets the day he was born! He betrayed us, he deserves it!" Alfie stated. Sibuna nodded.

Eddie saw red and punched.


	2. Turn up the heat

**I own nothing :)**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews**

Trust me, Never

Chapter 2

Turn up the heat.

**Previously on**

**Trust me, Never**

"Eddie… No, no guys it's not what it looks like…" Fabian said.

"Really?" Asked Nina. "Because it looks like you're destroying all our evidence!"

"Just trust us Jerome, Fabian is cold hearted, cruel and uninteresting." Eddie said.

"I am your friend Fabian." Jerome said.

He found himself telling Jerome everything.

"Listen Fabian, I'm on your side."

_Fabian had a knife in his hand. "Eddie." He said, looking at me. I backed away. He grinned at me. "I guess this is goodbye, goodbye, Edison Sweet," He got a good grip and raised the knife. _Eddie jumped, another vision.

"Ok everyone!" Said Eddie. "Me and Alfie were talking last night and we came up with something." Sibuna all looked at them. "We need to make sure Fabian regrets the day he was born! He betrayed us, he deserves it!" Alfie stated. Sibuna nodded. "Come on guys breakfast!"

Trudy, Mara and Joy were making Victor a cup of tea. Apparently he had gotten a cold. Anyway Trudy and Mara brought it up, leaving Joy to tidy up the mess. Sibuna walked in and sat down. Eddie sitting next to Fabian, who had already sat down. Jerome came in and saw Joy, alone tidying up the kitchen. Perfect. Jerome sat on the side and smiled sweetly at her. "What Jerome?"

"Oh nothing!" He said. Joy rolled her eyes at him. Jerome picked up the sugar bowl and, when Joy's back was turned, dumped the contents on her head. "JEROME!"

"Yes?" He asked. She smiled and pretended to walk away. Forgetting that the water in the kettle was only just starting to cool down, she dumped the water from the kettle on his head. He smiled but then "Ow, boiling water, boiling water!" Yelled Jerome. He ran out the room to the bathroom. "Actually it's slightly cooler than boiling!" Joy called as she ran after him. Even though they didn't like each other, they were more pulling jokes than trying to seriously injure.

After they went, Eddie wrapped his arm around Fabian. He held him tight. "So, traitor, how'd you sleep?" Eddie said, mocking politeness. Fabian tried to break free but it was no good. "Please guys, I would never…"

"But you did." Snapped Nina. "You are not the boy who I fell in love with!" Patricia picked up Fabian's porridge and dumped it on him. She also got the jug of orange juice and dumped it on his head. "Come on guys, I don't want to be in the presences of a traitor!" Patricia said. They all got up and left Fabian, covered in his breakfast, alone.

"Fabian what happened?" Trudy gasped as she and Jerome walked in. Jerome holding an Ice pack to his shoulder. "I err spilt everything, sorry." Trudy believed him but she had noticed that Fabian seemed distant lately. "Ok well, you look after Jerome, he's got a burnt shoulder, it's cooled down but the nerves are damaged and it's going to take some time to repair." She smiled and left them. "You look like you got Patricia-ed." Jerome said, smiling slightly. Fabian nodded, hiding his face. "Fabian, you can cry in front of me, you know."

"You never cry." Fabian informed.

"I think I've forgotten how to."

"Really?"

"Yep, haven't cried since my parents left me at a boarding school at age 5."

"Wait, what?" Fabian turned around. Sibuna looked up at Jerome from there private talk. "Well I cried when I was 10 but my nose was broken and I was having a panic attack, I had no control what so ever." Jerome hadn't seemed to notice that he let slip that he was 5 when he first went to boarding school. "Did you just say you were 5 when you first joined boarding school?" Joy asked.

Jerome closed his eyes. Had he? Yes he had. In front if everyone as well. Way to go Jerome Clarke. "Yeah, oh look at the time, detention." Jerome ran off before anyone could say anything.

Eddie told Sibuna about the vision. "Wow!" said Amber.

"Did he really say that?" Asked Nina in disbelief. Eddie nodded. "In your Vision." Said Alfie.

"Yeah but everything else that happened in my visions comes true." Eddie said. Everyone nodded, knowing that it was true. Sibuna silently agreed on 1 thing, none of this was like Fabian; he had lied to them. How wrong they were.

Fabian got up and started towards the door. "See ya traitor!" Eddie said, oozing practically venom out. Fabian ran from the room and cried into his pillow, desperately.

"Where's Fabian?" Asked Jerome as Trudy served dinner. Everyone shrugged. "Why do you care, you never cared about Fabian before." Snapped Patricia. "Well you lot always did." He stated. He leaned towards Nina. "And I know he won't ever stop caring about you." There was silence after that. "So…" Said Alfie, breaking the silence. "Earlier, Jerome, did you say that you've been in boarding school since you were 5?" Jerome looked up from his Spaghetti. "Nope, doesn't ring a bell." That was a plain lie. Jerome had been nervous all through detention:

"Jerome can you hand me that costume?" Willow said. There was no answer. She tapped him on the shoulder; he jumped. "Oh sorry, Here." He said. Careful not to make eye contact, he gave her the costume. "Are you alright Jerome?" He started to laugh.

"Of Course I'm alright!" He held his laugh to long.

He straightened his tie, for the 1000th time.

"It doesn't?" Asked Alfie.

"Nope." Jerome popped the 'p'.

"You know, you can tell us." Said Eddie.

"Yeah, we won't laugh or anything." Nina smiled. Jerome looked at the floor then back at them, then back at the floor. "Jerome! Help me with pudding." Jerome jumped up and went to help Trudy.

"YAY!" Yelled Alfie. "Cupcakes!" Everyone grinned and started eating their cup cakes.

"AHH!" Joy screamed. "Who put hot sauce in my cupcake?" Joy cried. Jerome started laughing, as did everyone. Everyone seemed to of forgotten about Fabian. Jerome hadn't, though.

"Fabian?" Jerome asked as he knocked on Eddie and Fabian's door. Eddie was upstairs with a Sibuna meeting.

"J-Jerome?" Asked Fabian.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Jerome came in and walked up to Fabian's bed. "Here." He gave him some leftover spaghetti. "N-no thanks…" Fabian started to stutter.

"Fabian, you need to eat, and besides what's Eddie gonna do?" Fabian smiled at him and started eating.

Finally, Jerome managed to get Fabian out and they went to the common room. Victor came in, "Jerome Clarke, Mr Sweet has just informed me that you have another detention. Right now."

"Really?" Asked Jerome. Groaning he went to his detention. Fabian looked at the floor, then to Alfie, who had been left to clean the entire kitchen by himself. "Hey Alfie, do you, need, some help?" Fabian asked. Alfie looked up and glared.

"No, no, no no, no, no, you'll just end up breaking everything, traitor." Fabian sighed, he turned around and bumped into Eddie and Patricia. "What do you want, Traitor." Eddie snarled at his, ex-best friend.

"N-noth-ing, jus-just, the- the t-traitor, th-thing. I didn't, I mean you n-know I wouldn't." Eddie gripped his t-shirt, hard, and pulled him close. "The most annoying thing is, that you can't even face the fact, that you betrayed us."

"But- I did-n't."

Eddie saw red and punched.

After he had finished with Fabian, he went to their room. He bumped into Fabian's bed. As soon as he touched the bed he had a vision. _Fabian had a knife in his hand. "Eddie." He said, looking at me. I backed away. He grinned at me. "I guess this is goodbye, goodbye, Edison Sweet," He got a good grip and raised the knife. _Eddie Jumped. The same vision as last time, what could it mean?

Next time on

Trust me, Never

Blackmail

"Don't you get it? He's just sorry he got caught." Alfie exclaimed.

"We need Fabian to suffer." Eddie stated.

"He has no friends… He is suffering." KT said.

"He has one." Amber said in a 'duh' voice.

"Let's fix that." Grinned Patricia.

"Don't worry Jerome, we won't tell…" Said Nina.

"If you do something for us!" Eddie smiled at him.


End file.
